Expect the Unexpected
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: You know the saying, Expect the Unexpected.? Well that relates to what is going in Kai's life, he was raped by Carl and now he his pregnant what next Haji fell in love with a man named Vincent. rated M for swearing, rape, mpreg YAOI! Kaixcarl hajixvin.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Blood+ or Final Fantasy VII

Chapter One:

Kai groaned as he sat up in a bed that was not the one he laid down in last night.

"Where am I?" mumble Kai looking around, he finally noticed that his shirt was off and his chest was bandaged. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Well well look at the gift Solomon gave me," said a dark voice, Kai knew that voice from anywhere it was Carl.

"What the fuck why am I here?" yelled Kai backing away as Carl moved closer to the bed.

"Well I went and asked Solomon for someone that Saya cares about so she can come to me," said Carl grinning as he stepped closer and closer to were Kai was now backed into the wall. "I guess he got lucky since you are the one I want to kill since you brought Saya out of her little killing spree."

"Stay away," said Kai looking around for anything that can be used as a weapon. Carl stopped and leaned over to Kai placing a hand on his cheek saying, "Nope I don't think I want to after all I still want to kill you. But first I want to see you scream, I want to break you."

"Stay away," sad Kai, he looked down to find the reason why his wrist were so heavy to find manacles. "What is this?"

"Huh oh those I guess Nathan did that so you won't run away that sadistic bastard," said Carl sitting in front of Kai placing a hand on his face. "such soft skin Kai Miyagusku."

"Don't touch me!" shouted Kai struggling to get away but Carl put the hand on his shoulder and kept him still saying "No you are mine tonight,"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Blood+ or Final Fantasy VII

Chapter Two:

Kai struggled against Carl's grip, Carl smirked as he leaned towards Kai and firmly pressed his lips firmly against Kai's. kai tried to move his head away but the Chiropteran arm kept his face in place. Carl's tongue forced it's way into Kai's mouth and began exploring it. Soon Kai's face ws freed and Carl pulled away smirking, Kai ws blushing.

"Ah did you enjoy that?" sneered Carl, Kai turned his head away revealing his neck to Carl. "you know that it isn't wise to show me your neck when I'm like this. I just might go more insane for your blood."

Kai turned his face to look at Carl but the human hand turned his face back to the side.

"To late though you should have thought of that before you turned your head," said Carl licking the neck before sinking his fangs into the skin earning a scream from Kai, Carl lapped up the blood flowing from his neck before adding. "there we go a scream coming from the eldest of the Miyagusku family."

"Stop," said Kai weakly but Carl didn't stop he laughed as he continued to say, "And yet you where always the weakest one even after you brother was turned into Chevalier, what a pity."

"I don't need your pity," snarled Kai, Carl just smirked and pinned Kai down licking his neck. "STOP IT!"

"What was that were you commanding me?" asked Carl straddling kai taking his shirt off. "or where you begging me to stop?"

Kai didn't speak, _'Where is Saya?' _ he thought struggling a bit. As if reading Kai's mind Carl said, "Unfortunately Saya doesn't know you are here so she isn't coming."

"Bastard get off of me," said Kai trying to buck him off with his hips, Carl smiled saying, "Getting a little impatient are we well if you want it so bad might as well give you what you want."

"What?" asked Kai as Carl turned him over, ripped off Kai's pajama bottoms and boxers as well as his own. "What are you doing!"

"This is going to hurt," said Carl as he began to push into him without lube Kai screamed like there was no tomorrow, "oh I meant it was going to hurt a lot."

"Bastard!" screamed Kai as Carl thrusted into him without mercy, what seemed like hours where only minutes before Carl came into Kai laughing as tears went down his cheeks.

"Ah did that hurt?" sneered Carl, Kai tried to glare behind his shoulder but was to weak to do so, "do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Carl what did you do?" asked a voice from the door just as Kai passed out, he saw blonde before black.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Blood+ or Final Fantasy VII

(AN: Can Saya cook they never really show you in the anime)

Chapter Three:

Kai opened his eyes to find that he was back where he was the night before his rape. _"How did I get here?' _thought Kai sitting up and looking around. The door slammed opened and there was Saya looking breathless.

"Kai where have you been we have been worried since you disappeared last night," said David coming standing right behind her, Kai opened his mouth to speak but only a grunt of pain came out. "Kai what's wrong?"

"L-last n-night?" asked Kai hoarsely, then memories form that night came back and Kai started to panic, "then it wasn't a dream?"

"No," said David looking worried at Ki who was curled up on the bed shaking, "Kai what in the world happened to you last night?"

"I-i was reaped," said Kai, Riku who had just came in backed away, Saya gasped. "by Carl."

"What but how did he get you out of the hotel he would have made a racket," said Saya, Kai looked at her before turning his head.

"Solomon took me," said Kai, David growled. "but why me?"

"Well let's look at this logically," said David slowly, he paused to think, "technically you are the weakest one, not that means anything/"

"That's what he said before he..." Kai's voiced trailed off as he shuddered thinking of last night. Saya walked over to him and pulled him into a hug patting his back. "I feel so worthless just letting it happen."

"Kai there was nothing you can do he is a phantom, a Chiropteran, a chevalier he is stronger than me ," said Saya grinning then she thought for a moment, "only by a little though."

"Thanks Saya you just made me feel a lot better," said Kai grinning looking at her, there was silence before both of their stomachs growled, "let me guess no breakfast?"

"Yup!" said Saya and they laughed, Riku smiled before laughing also. "let's eat!"

"Wait we have to give Kai a check up first," said Julia finally entering the room. "after all that has happened I am pretty sure that he has contracted a disease from were ever he was kept."

"Fine," said Saya looking sad, then her face lit up. "how long will it be?"

"Oh about thirty minutes," said Julia., Saya nodded and said, "Okay we will take that time to make a huge feast!"

"Okay now you are making me hungry,"said Kai as Julia dragged him out of the room.

-Thirty Minutes later-

"Man julia is sure a pain in the ass," said Kai coming in rubbing his bottom slightly, Saya looked up and grinned. "and I mean that literally."

"Ah well at least it gave us the time took cook the food," said Saya smiling pointing towards the table where everyone sat. Haji was there looking as cold as ever, there was Louis, Riku, and David sitting there looking very dirty.

"Okay did you guys cook or have a food fight in the kitchen?" asked Kai laughing, Riku pouted as everyone laughed.

"Well Riku was going to place the pancake mix on the counter when he slipped and caused the pancake mix to go up in the air knocking the floor on to everyone then Haji came in and caught the mix," explained Louis messing up Riku's hair. Everyone laughed as Kai and Saya sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone at the same time before eating, Kai ate everything on his plate before asking for seconds. A few minutes later Julia came in looking very worried.

"What's the matter Julia-san?" asked Riku, Julia sat at the table directly in front of Kai and said, "Don't say anything until I'm finished okay?"

Kai nodded, Julia sighed and continued. "I was looking at your test results when I found something like a pouch, no I don;t know if they did anything to you while you where out or if it is natural. The pouch is like that of a woman's, when I studied it further I found that Carl had. . . gotten you pregnant. Now don't think about having an abortion because that would be cruel to the baby so at least think it over before over reacting.

"I WHAT!?" shouted Kai after a long silence, Kai shook his head. "even if I am pregnant I won't give up the baby that will just make me a monster."

"Good to hear it," said Julia and Saya together, David raised an eyebrow. Somewhere on the ship Carl laughed saying, "Now that isn't what you expected isn't it Solomon?"

"No Carl but if only Amshel-niisan hadn't used him as a science experiment then this wouldn't have happened," said Solomon looking at Carl, all f a sudden the boat started to shake.

-Back with Kai and the others-

"What is going on?" yelled Kai looking at everyone who looked like they had no clue what was happening either. There was something crawling up Kai's leg, when Kai looked down he froze. There was some weird aqua liquid crystalizing up his leg, torso, chest, neck, chin, Kai couldn't do anything before it over took him completely.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Blood+ or Final Fantasy VII

Chapter Four

It felt like years before Kai could move again, he opened his eyes to find a ceiling not like the one on the ship.

"Where am I?" asked Kai getting up, shaking his head as went. A gentle yet strong hand pushed him down.

"Easy there your still weak from the Mako crystal that you were in," said a girl's voice, Kai turned his head to see woman with long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "hi my name is Tifa."

"Where am I?" asked Kai looking around.

"You are in Midgar do you know where that is?" asked Tifa, Kai shook his head. "okay this is going to be tough."

"I hope the baby was alright," said Kai looking down at his stomach to find no bulge what so ever. "how long was I out?"

"One almost two years after we be our most dangerous enemy," said Tifa turning around to pick up something. "And about your baby you got it all wrong."

"I did?" asked Kai, Tifa grinned as she turned around with twins. "Oh dear twins.

"Yup both male," said Tifa smiling as the babies slept on. "I decided it wasn't wise to name them until you woke up."

"Thank you," said Kai as Tifa handed over the babies, Kai took them gently and held them in each arm. "do you have any idea what to cal them because my mind just went blank."

"Well sure," said Tifa grinning sitting down beside them. "well first you can call the first one after someone dear to you but I get to name the second one deal?"

"Deal," said Kai looking at both of them before handing the one in his left arm to Tifa. "you can name that one."

"Okay," said Tifa taking the child in her arms looking at him closely. "the baby looks like someone I know."

"Really?" asked Kai and Tifa nodded smiling as she looked back down at the baby.

"Come on hurry up and name the baby," said Tifa laughing slightly, Kai grinned as he thought before saying. "George."

"George?" asked Tifa, Kai nodded saying. "It was the name of the man who adopted my little brother and he died."

"Oh that is so sad," said Tifa looking at the baby before saying. "you know we have something in common. One of our loved ones died."

"So what's the name of that guy?" asked Kai changing the subject.

"Huh oh Vincent," said Tifa, as soon as she said that the door opened to reveal a man wearing all red with black hair. "well speak of the devil you're here."

"I was here I was just talking to Marlene," said the man looking at Tifa. "who where you calling Vincent?"

"The baby," said Tifa looking at Vincent with a smile."he finally woke up and I wanted to name the twins."

"So you named one of them Vincent I am honored," said Vincent in a cold emotionless voice that reminded Kai of Haji."are the others awake?"

"If they were Yuffie would be up here screaming that they were..." started Tifa but was interrupted by a girl screaming. "THEY'RE AWAKE!"

"Okay now they are truly awake with your screaming Yuffie!" shouted Tifa and the house room what ever went silent.

"Sorry," shouted the voice and a girl came into the room. She had short black hair.

"Hi there my name if Yuffie pleased to meet you," said the girl taking a seat on the other side of Kai. "what's your name?"

"Miyagusku Kai," said Kai looking at the baby instead of the girl.

"Kai is that you?" called Saya's voice from the other room there was some footsteps and Saya looked through the door smiling. "you're alright and I'm thinking you're hungry right?"

As soon as she said that both of their stomachs growled and everyone laughed.

"I think it's time for dinner," said Tifa standing up and walking through another door that Kai somehow didn't notice. Haji who came through the door locked eyes with Vincent and the staring contest was on neither blinking until Tifa poked her head in and said, "Vincent you're helping to."

Vincent turned around and walked into the room that Kai now suspected was the kitchen.

"Wow that was odd," said Saya looking at Kai, there was a silence only for a moment, their stomachs growled again and they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Blood or Final Fantasy VII

Chapter Five:

Kai looked around at the table, there was Yuffie, Tifa, Vincent, and a little girl he had never seen before dishing enough food to feed two people. Kai didn't ask about it since he knew it wasn't any of his business to ask. Instead he looked down at his own plate and wondered how he survived for two years without food. Saya caught the look and said, "Hey Kai are you gonna eat that?"

"Huh? Hey!" said Kai as Saya stole some food from his plate, Saya grinned the other occupants at the table stared at them before they started to laugh, well except for Haji and Vincent who just ignored them

"That was funny," said Riku holding his mouth so food wouldn't go everywhere. Soon the babies started to cry, Kai stood up and walked into the other room to see Karl standing over them his face twisted in a evil smirk as he held his hand over them preparing to end their lives. Saya stood up and took out her sword, Karl turned around his face twisted.

"Oh there you are Saya," said Karl, Saya growled. "oh are you trying to protect these babies?"

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Saya screamed her eyes glowing red, she charged towards him, Karl moved away, Saya tried to stop running but couldn't, Vincent pulled the babies out of the way and the sword embedded into the wall. Karl laughed as he turned to face Saya and began to walk towards her, Kai rammed him in the side causing Karl to look at him.

"Hello Kai Miyagusku," said Karl taking Kai's face into his hand and pulled him up to eye level. "why are you here?"

"Get the hell away from my babies and Saya," growled Kai, Karl leaned closer to Kai causing Kai to try and lean hi head back but with no success due to the firm grip on his chin.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Karl, kai glared at him, all of a sudden Karl was thrown back by a punch landed by Tifa.

"Because _I _ will kill you if you don't," growled Tifa, Karl looked up the wound healing Tifa didn't even flinch.

"And how will you do that?" asked Karl standing up to his full height, only to be shot by Vincent who was holding the babies in his normal hand while the other one held the gun,

"That hurt!" screamed Karl but his eyes shone with amusement, Kai backed away when Karl looked at him but it was too late Karl had already wrapped his Chiroptera arm around his waist. Saya growled as Karl licked Kai's neck saying, "Now what are you going to do?"

Saya was frozen she couldn't attack Kai, she looked over at Tifa who was walking to the side, Karl's eyes followed her. He held up a dagger to Kai's neck, pressing the blade against the skin cutting it just enough for a light trickle of blood to flow down. Saya froze when all of a sudden Solomon came up and touch Karl's shoulder who glanced at him then let Kai go. Karl and Solomon turned around and walked away, Kai fell to the ground and looked around surprised to find that the only damage was the hole Saya's sword had made. Vincent handed the babies to him when Haji came in with Marlene who had taken him out shopping for clothes that will cause them to blend into the world that they were in. Kai looked down to find that George and Vincent Miyagusku were asleep.

Please review. "


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Blood+ or Final Fantasy VII

Chapter Six:

Kai looked out his window and stared at the moon that wasn't from his planet and sighed wondering what would be happening to them now. He glanced at Vincent and George who were sleeping soundly, barely two years old, he smiled as Vincent clung to his brother in his sleep. Kai went back to looking at the moon when he heard a sound from behind. Kai turned around only to find the darkness staring back at him, Kai went to looking back out the window only to find Karl staring at him.

"HE...!" started Kai but Karl grabbed his mouth to prevent him from screaming, Karl brought Kai closer to his face.

"Why are you so special?" asked Karl, Kai just stared at him. "What makes you so important to everyone? You are nothing compared to Saya, you and that little brat you call Riku."

Kai glared at Karl trying to get his face out of Karl's grip but that only succeeded in causing the grip to tighten. Karl dragged Kai's face closer to his and stared at him in the eyes, Kai began to feel a familiar fear to emerge. Images began to flash forward about the day he was raped by this man.

"Are you scared?" asked Karl, Kai glared at him. "Don't bother acting all tough I can feel you shaking and your pulse rising."

Kai struggled under Karl causing the chevalier to laugh. "Don't even bother trying to escape you are too weak to fight me."

Kai whimpered against Karl's hand as his other hand trailed up Kai's shirt as his lips pressed against Kai's neck. The hand stroked Kai's stomach then up to his nipples which he stroked causing the orange haired boy to moan. Karl smirked against the other boy's neck before pulling away in pain. Kai turned his head to see Karl holding his neck, he walked over to Karl who jerked away from him.

"Leave me alone," snarled Karl, Kai gently touched Karl's arm. "Isn't this what you wanted? To see me weak and in pain."

"No," said Kai, Karl laughed under his breath. "I never wanted to see you in pain. I was scared no I am scared of you but that doesn't mean I should turn a blind eye to someone who is in pain."

"You don't care if I'm in pain," said Karl, Kai took his chin and forced Karl to look at him in the eyes saying. "I do care, you are different from the other chevaliers I met. You seem different somehow, it's like all you want is something."

"You don't care what I want," said Karl, Kai brought his lips down and kissed Karl on his forehead. "Wha?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," said Kai bringing Karl closer and whispered in his ear. "Even you Karl."

"Why?" asked Karl, Kai smiled as he pulled away and looked at him in the eyes saying. "Because even though you raped me and threatened me by holding my babies hostage I still fell like you did care no matter what you may have done."

"Heh this is why I hate humans," said Karl, Kai looked at him. "You are too caring yet you hate what you don't understand. You are too curious always butting in where you don't belong."

Kai smiled before sitting down next to Karl and leaned his head on his shoulder, Karl looked down at Kai who had his eyes closed.

"Should I leave?" asked Karl, Kai shook his head saying. "No stay with me."

"Fine," said Karl, he sat in silence with Kai resting on his shoulder, Karl glanced down at Kai. He noticed how Kai looked when he was sleeping, he looked more peaceful asleep than he was awake, he reached over to Kai and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. He waited until Kai was totally asleep before picking him up and setting him down on the bed he turned towards the window ready to go. Just before he got to the window a surge of pain hit him causing Karl to collapse on the ground his mouth open in a silent scream. He crawled slowly to the window before collapsing, he stared at the wall as darkness crawled over his vision.

-The next morning-

When Kai woke up the first thing he noticed was that Saya was in his room along with Haji, Vincent, and Tifa. He jerked out of bed and looked towards the window seeing Karl laying there.

"Kai are you alright?" asked Saya, Kai nodded suddenly there was a groan from Karl then a scream. "Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"No," said Kai, he noticed that Saya was glaring at Karl. "Don't hurt him Saya he is different."

"He raped you Kai," said Saya, Kai raised an eyebrow saying. "Yes he did but there is something wrong with him he was hiding his neck last night."

"Let me see," said Tifa, she walked over to the thrashing Karl and pulled back his hair to reveal a black patch on his skin. "This is bad."

"What is it?" asked Kai, Tifa looked at him and said. "He has a disease from this world called Geostigma."

Well that is all for now sorry for the short chapter


	7. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
